Walk Away
by Mourning Fox
Summary: Botan is nearly raped by Koenma. In an effort to commit suicide, Kurama comes. They soon realize how they really feel. KuramaBotan I suck at summeries! one shot


I was naive  
  
Botan tried her best to blink back her tears as she watched her love betraying her. Why? Why did he have to do this? Why did this have to happen? How stupid was I, to not notice his behavior?  
  
_Your love was like, candy._  
  
Koenma...why? Botan stifled back tears that were flooding in her eyes. He was kissing Ayame in such a passionate way. Botan had just come out of Koenma's room; her kimono was down to her shoulders.  
  
_Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping_.  
  
I thought you loved me. You traitor. Botan shook her head and left the room, slamming the door behind her. How could you do this to me? He had tried to rape her.  
  
_Got caught in your web._  
  
Botan threw her frustration onto her oar as she flew to the depths of the human realm, it was nighttime, and it was cold. Cold enough, so that she could see her breath when she was breathing.  
  
_And I learned how to bleed._  
  
I'm going to die. Botan pulled out a knife she brought with her. She slashed her arms. When she was about to stab herself, when suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist. Botan turned to look at who stopped at her. She saw two emerald eyes.  
_  
I was prey in your bed, and devoured completely._  
  
It was Kurama.  
  
"Botan, what in the world are you doing?" Kurama asked with his full concern.  
  
"K-Kurama... Koenma..he-he used me. I almost lost it." Botan sobbed.  
  
"Almost lost what?" Kurama asked again.  
  
"My virginity.." Botan whispered as she dropped to her knees and began to sob.  
  
_And it hurts my soul, cause I can't let go._  
  
"Botan.." Kurama stopped; for once he had no answer to a problem. He dropped to her level as he put his hands on her shoulder, trying to raise her kimono. "It's okay.."  
  
"Oh Kurama!" Botan sobbed as she fell onto him and grasped his shirt tightly. Trying to hold onto to something, thinking that she might fall onto the ground of abandonment and betrayal.  
  
_All these walls are caving in; I can't stop my sufferin'_  
  
Kurama put his arms around Botan. He whispered soothing words into her ears, trying to calm her down. He held her in his arms, as she cried her endless river of tears.  
  
Botan felt so small. To be used and womanized by a man she thought she could trust and love. She felt like the smallest and frail thing in the world.  
  
_I hate to show that I lost control._  
  
Botan remembered how foolish she was. To follow him into his room like that. How could've she not known that he was going to rape her? She felt so stupid.  
  
Kurama didn't know what to do, just help Botan. He rubbed her back, in an effort to ease her pain. He felt angry, for Koenma to hurt Botan like that.  
  
_Cause I keep going right back. To the one thing that I need,  
To walk away from  
_  
Botan couldn't escape from those memories. It was so hard to forget. She tried to put her mind on something else, but she kept going back to the pain. I can't stop the pain.  
  
I need to get away from you, need to walk away from you.  
  
_Get away, walk away, walk away. ._ .  
  
"Kurama, please help me.. I was just...so-so stupid.." Botan.  
  
Kurama looked at Botan. She looked so beautiful, yet so sad.  
  
"Don't be silly. How could've you possibly have known." Kurama said.  
  
"But I was so stupid, to believe that he loved me. To think that I could be loved by a monster like that," Botan said and looked to the ground.  
  
_I should have known that I was used for amusement._  
  
" I was used for his fun. I was so stupid." Botan whispered as she sighed with grief.  
  
"Botan, you don't need him. In fact, you have me, I will always be there for you." Kurama said.  
  
Tears still flooded down her beautiful face. Her lips quivered as she looked away. Ashamed of herself and of what she had believed.  
  
_Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion.  
_  
"Botan, I told you, I'm here for you." Kurama whispered.  
  
"Are you lying?" Botan asked softly.  
  
"No, Botan, think about it. Why would I ever lie to you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"But how could you be so fateful to me?" Botan asked.  
  
"Because I'm your friend," Kurama whispered.  
_  
Now I've been licking my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper._  
  
"Aagh," Botan cried. She clenched her teeth.  
  
Kurama didn't know what was happening, but them he could smell it. Her blood.  
  
"Botan..You're hurt.." Kurama said.  
  
"Please," Botan cried as she fell into his arms, "Don't let him hurt me again."  
  
_We both can seduce, but darlin' you hold me prisoner._  
  
Kurama embraced Botan and said, "I won't ever let him touch you."  
  
Kurama felt so much anger rise in him. Suddenly his eyes changed to gold, he could feel fangs in place of his teeth. His fingernails grew into claws. Botan could feel his changes as he embraced her.  
  
"Kurama?" Botan called out as she looked up. It was Youko Kurama.  
  
_Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache._  
_I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure._  
  
"You need help with your wounds," Youko remarked.  
  
"No I don't..I'm okay. Don't waste your time on me." Botan said, as if she was ashamed.  
  
"Quit fooling yourself. You know that no matter what you say, I'm still going to help you. Now let me look at your arm." Youko commanded.  
  
Botan showed Youko her torn kimono and slashed arms. She felt queasy and things seemed blurry.  
  
"I'm so...dizzy," Botan said.  
  
Youko carried Botan under a tree and tried to coax her. Herbs sprouted from the ground, Youko mashed them up and carefully wiped it onto Botan's wound.  
_  
Every step I take leads to one mistake.  
I keep going right back to the one thing that I need, to walk away from._  
  
"I don't have any bandages," Youko realized and sighed in a frustrated way.  
  
Botan had lost a lot of blood, and if he didn't properly bandage it, then Botan would probably bleed to death. Youko then, surprisingly tore off a piece of his shirt and used it to wrap around Botan's wound.  
  
"You tore your shirt." Botan said weakly.  
  
"Don't waste your breath. Not like we can do anything about it now," Yoko said.  
  
Botan sighed heavily. So much had happened in so little time.  
  
_Oh, I can't mend this torn state I'm in  
Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve_  
  
Kurama leaned in as he treated Botan's wound. When he was done, he looked into her eyes. So much pain was reflected in her eyes. He had never before held feelings for a woman. But Botan, something about her made him feel so…different.  
  
She didn't know what brought her to do it. But Botan put her hand onto Youko's face. It felt so strange, being this close with him. It wasn't like the feeling with Koenma…but something different.  
  
_The pain of this slow burn,  
And everywhere I turn, I keep going right back to the one thing that I need;  
To walk away from._  
  
Botan quickly stood. She felt so odd. She held onto her oar as she tried to walk away. Youko grabbed onto her arm.  
  
"Please, let go of me." Botan pleaded.  
  
"Your wounds haven't healed yet. You're still heavily injured." Yoko stated.  
  
"Please Youko...Kurama..." Botan pleaded once more.  
  
"I can't. Not when you're in pain." Yoko remarked.  
  
"NO!" Botan yelled as she pushed his arm away and flew faraway.  
  
Youko watched. The thunder clapped together as the rain began to pour.  
  
"Damn. Her bandages will be ruined in this weather.  
  
_Need to get away from you, need to walk away from you.  
Get away, walk away, walk away.  
_  
Botan didn't know where she was. She found a cave and just slept in there. Trying to run away from her pain.  
  
Kurama. I'm so sorry. Botan thought, as she collapsed into sleep.  
  
**_Botan could feel his fingers push her onto the bed. It was Koenma. He tried to undo her kimono. Botan pushed him away. She could feel his grip tighten on her arm as he pressed his lips against her forcefully._  
**"NO!" Botan yelped as she awoke with a jerk.  
  
_Only thing I need to do.  
Is walk away from you..._  
  
Botan began to sob once more. The tears began to fall.  
  
"Botan." someone called out. Botan turned to look, only to find Kurama. He was drenched from the rain as it still poured and was back in his human form. Even when he looked wet, he still looked magnificent. Botan began to tremble with grief.  
  
He came to her and wrapped around his arms around her.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Botan whispered into his ears.  
  
"No need to apologize," Kurama said as he said into her ear as he tightened his grip on her.  
  
"I don't understand how you could be so kind to someone like me." Botan asked.  
  
"Look Botan, you are important to me." Kurama said.  
  
"I'm not important." Botan replied.  
  
Kurama grabbed Botan's chin, making her look at him in the eye.  
  
"What ever that Koenma jerk did to you is not important. You are a beautiful person." Kurama said, as he looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"How could you care about me so much?" Botan asked as tears welled up into her eyes.  
  
Kurama looked at her as his eyes softened, "Because I love you."  
  
"What?" Botan asked.  
  
"Because I love you Botan." Kurama repeated.  
  
Botan could feel her heart pumping loudly. She never noticed her fondness growing onto him. She never knew that she could ever feel this feeling in her heart.  
  
"Kurama?" Botan started.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
Her head sank into his chest for a moment, and then rose when she looked straight at him.  
  
"I love you also." Botan said.  
  
Their heads leaned in as they kissed. Their lips pressed against each other passionately, feeling only their love pushing into their kiss. Suddenly Botan could feel Kurama changing back into Youko. She didn't mind. They were the same people.  
  
"Yoko…Kurama." Botan whispered.  
  
She could feel his fangs sink into the place where her neck and shoulders met. She was frightened at first, but then relaxed. He had claimed her to be his mate. Youko hugged her tighter, not ever wanting to let her go. He licked the place where he bit her, making it heal at an abnormal rate.  
  
"What am I going to do about Koenma?' Botan asked.  
  
"You're going to quit. You have a body now, and you are your own person once more." Youko said.  
  
"But I'm scared. I'm so scared he might try to touch me again." Botan whispered.  
  
"I won't ever let him touch you." Youko promised.  
  
"Okay, I trust you." Botan said.  
  
Youko then noticed her blood seeping through the bandages.  
  
"I should change your bandages. They're bleeding through." Yoko said.  
  
Botan nodded in reply. As he changed her bandage Botan felt sleepy. By the time Youko was done, Botan's eyes were half closed. Youko leaned into the wall and Botan crawled into his lap. She put her head against his chest.  
  
"Sweet dreams," Botan said.  
  
"You to," Youko replied and kissed her fore head.  
  
The both slept into silence of the rain.  
  
AN: YEAH! I did a Yu Yu Hakusho story. I was bored so I just thought of this. I think I did really bad but oh well. I just need to express I guess. LOL. Anywayz I might make a sequel or something, for my little fans, but I'll need to know through reviews! Well review please, I want to know what ya'll think. Hope you enjoyed! Now review!


End file.
